


群盾ntrA4盾

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 4P, M/M, 双龙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky





	群盾ntrA4盾

群盾ntrA4那玩意儿👍

他从回来时就感觉不对劲了。  
屋里灯没有开，但他记得巴基并没有去出任务，这个时候巴基应该在做饭才对。  
他出去钓了一些鱼，准备明天做炸鱼。  
隔了几十年，他第一次感到一种危机感，让他忍不住汗毛倒竖。盾牌已经不在身边了，这个屋子里也从未有过武器，他只能拿起掉在地上的一本书，权且作为防身。  
当眼睛适应黑暗后，他看见他的房间的门漏出一丝光芒，以及一些细微的啜泣声。  
他下意识想到的是当年患病躺在床上的佩姬，可一种诡异的感觉让他心里越来越发毛。  
“砰！”意识陷入黑暗时，他突然想起那个声音好像是巴基。  
……  
视线慢慢清晰，多少年没有受过伤了，脑后的剧痛让他忍不住抽了口冷气，可他发现自己的嘴被堵住了，手和胳膊都被紧紧地绑住，他靠在身后的柜子上，动弹不得。  
他看清了周围的环境，这是他的房间，床头挂着他和佩姬的结婚照，可那张床上却有两个人，两个男人。  
那个金发的强壮男人背对着他，看不清面容，手放在在另一个男人的背上，轻轻抚摸，而另一个男人伏在那个男人的胯间，含糊的声音让他明白那是在做什么，  
“宝贝，甜心，你真棒……”金发男人的声音让他忍不住有些耳熟，但他一时想不起来是谁了。  
他看到另一个男人抬起了头，黑色半长发垂在脖颈，唇边沾着几滴乳白色的粘稠物，眼眶泛红，嘴唇通红水亮。  
那是巴基！他惊恐得大脑瞬间一片空白，几乎窒息。  
“史蒂夫……”巴基的声音软软的，带着一种难言的渴求，“please……”  
那个金发男人吻住了巴基的嘴唇，他们纠缠在一起，唇齿间搅动发出响亮的水声。  
即使身为一个老人，他也忍不住脸红，不敢呼吸，如坐针毡，  
史蒂夫？  
他突然想起了巴基的这句话，心脏开始忍不住剧烈地狂跳起来，一种诡异的发毛感在心头油然而生。  
那个金发男人把巴基抱到了身下，巴基的手臂搂着他的脖子，胸口因为剧烈的呼吸一起一伏，而那个金发男人也抬起眼，皮笑肉不笑地盯了他一眼。  
那是年轻时的他，身强体壮，结实的肌肉犹如石块……但胸口，却有一个鲜红的九头蛇标志。  
那到底是谁？他恐惧地吞咽了一口唾沫，感觉身体在本能地发抖。  
那个史蒂夫，他分开了巴基的双腿，低下头下流地舔舐巴基的胸脯，一只手滑进了巴基的腿间，不用看，他就知道那个史蒂夫的手指是在干什么。  
“宝贝，你这里在吸着我的手指呢。”那个他对巴基说。  
巴基没有吭声，喉咙里发出呻吟一般的啜泣。  
他第一时间想到的是这个家伙在强奸巴基，眼前这个景象太超出他的想象了，巴基和他不可能会发生这种事，绝对是眼前这个男人胁迫了巴基，他不能这样坐视他的好友被强奸。  
于是他开始动着手指，想去解开绳子，他的年龄太大了，这些动作就让他疲惫。  
“吱——”门开了，他听见了脚步声，接着一个他眼熟得不得了的身影走到了床边。  
那是刚加入复联时的他，穿着一身可笑的紧身衣，还有着被他戏谑的美国翘臀。  
那个他走到床边，手里拿着一碗汤，走到他们身边，弯下腰来问巴基饿了吗。  
而那个身上有着九头蛇纹身的史蒂夫，对着另一个他说，“或许你可以喂他一点别的。”  
另一个他脸红了，干咳了几声，重复了一遍：“巴基，你饿了吗？”  
接着他看到巴基抬起头来，用牙齿咬开了12年的史蒂夫的裤链，舌头伸了进去，隔着那个宽松的四角内裤，舔舐里面鼓鼓囊囊的一团，抬眼看着那个史蒂夫的眼睛，脸上带着乖巧的讨好。  
而那个12年的史蒂夫呼吸一滞，脸上流露出一丝心疼，但随即就转身把碗放在了一边，解开裤子掏出那根挺立的性器，巴基用舌尖舔舐它的表面，把它含入口中，眯着的眼睛里莫名小小的雀跃。  
他突然清楚了，这并非是强奸，而是巴基自愿和他们发生的交媾。  
巴基？和史蒂夫 罗杰斯？那这是他？他可以否认那个胸口上有红色九头蛇纹身的不是他，但是另一个明明就是2012年的他，无论是神情还是举止，他都熟悉得不行。  
他们让巴基翻了个身，跪伏在床上，嘴里还含着那个12年的史蒂夫的老二，而另一个，扶着自己硬挺的性器，徐徐进入了巴基的身后。巴基轻轻哼了一下，带有痛苦的意味，他吐出了那根阴茎，扶着12年的那个史蒂夫的大腿，喘着气，汗湿的发丝一缕又一缕地贴在脸颊上，眼神迷离，“慢一点……拜托……”  
但那个带着纹身的男人似乎没有听见他的话似的，自顾自地撞了进去，快速而凶狠地抽插起来。  
巴基仰着脖子，低声喘息呻吟，12年的那个史蒂夫跪在床铺上，还硬着的阴茎戳在巴基的胸脯上。他弯下腰和巴基接吻，互相舔舐对方的嘴唇，舌头与舌头互相纠缠，一缕涎液顺着巴基的嘴角流了下来，滴在了被子上。  
他想闭上眼睛，不去看这淫靡的场景，无法接受眼前的一切带给他的冲击，但突然又出现的脚步声让他再次睁开了眼睛。  
他看见了一个浑身只裹了条浴巾的男人走了进来，金发被晕成深褐色，还在滴水。他看见男人蓄着胡子，看着眼前场景的眼神里染上了一层欲火。那是18年的他，他想了起来，那个刚刚失去了巴基的他。  
那个18年的史蒂夫没有多说一句话，解开浴巾跪在了巴基的身边，一只手揽住他的肩膀，低头亲吻所有他能接触到的肌肤。  
“我猜你身上还有留给我的地方吧？”他听见那个自己说。  
他看见巴基把手伸到那个18年的史蒂夫的胯间，用手指握住了那个史蒂夫的阴茎，胸口一起一伏，挺立的乳头鲜红湿润，还带着暧昧的齿痕，眼角不知是泪痕还是别的，鼻尖红红的，舌尖不时扫过自己的嘴唇。  
18年的史蒂夫似乎并没有满足于此，他伸手到了巴基与那个纹身的史蒂夫的结合处，那里结合得是那样的紧密，简直就像是本该生长在一起的器官。他揉着巴基那里的肌肉，试图将穴口揉松一些。而巴基，再次把12年的那个史蒂夫的性器吞进口中，把它吞到极深的喉咙里，用口腔、舌头去取悦他。  
“舒服吗？”那个纹着身的史蒂夫问巴基，身体罩住巴基的脊背，这时他才惊觉巴基瘦了很多，骨感的身体让他看起来单薄纤细。  
那个史蒂夫变了姿势，而巴基也带着哭腔呻吟出声，眼泪一行又一行地落了下来，吐出了12年的史蒂夫的阴茎，断断续续地说：“舒，舒服……好舒服，史蒂夫…就是那里……”他没有放弃去舔舐他嘴边的性器，嘴唇亲吻那根青筋凸起的巨物，挂着泪水的神情蒙眬，简直犹如一种被感动到的狂热崇拜者，12年的史蒂夫，一下又一下轻轻地抚摸巴基的头发，眼中欲火翻腾，但也有一丝心疼不舍。  
而18年的史蒂夫，他一只手揉捏着巴基的乳头，另一只手……他已经把一根手指塞进了那个紧绷的结合处了。纹着纹身的那个，用嘴唇亲吻巴基的肩膀脊背，舌头在他的脊椎骨上舔舐，激起巴基全身一阵颤抖。  
“跟我一起走吧，my boy，my baby我能让你天天都这么舒服。”那个纹着身的史蒂夫说。  
他突然觉得胃抽紧了，像是胃痉挛一般难受。  
巴基嘴里含满了东西，没法说话，只是在卖力地吞吐嘴里那根东西，而那个被他吸着老二，爽得倒吸冷气的人，赶紧说了一句，“跟我走吧，巴基，我可以永远照顾好你。”  
而那个18年的他，只是冷了冷脸，一句话却也说不出来，那个他没法带巴基去和他受苦，而巴基的身后，已经吞进了一根超级士兵的老二与三根手指了。  
他们把巴基抱起来了，包围在他们的怀里，让他趴在18年的史蒂夫的胸膛上，抚摸遍他浑身上下每一个角落。巴基软在他们怀里，有气无力地喊着史蒂夫。  
那让他有一瞬间认为巴基是在喊他，是在向他求救，可那里面蚀骨的柔软与情欲，让他明白了巴基不是在叫他，他是在喊着其他的史蒂夫，那些与他做着爱的史蒂夫。  
巴基为什么会与他们做爱？这让他百思不得其解，他以为巴基是直的，或者最起码，巴基是被他们强暴的，那些人也不知道是从哪里复制的他。而巴基分明享受其中，而那些史蒂夫，也让他熟悉得不得了，他甚至在12年的那个自己凝视巴基时，看到了款款深情。  
“老天，我们快做了一整天了，而你这里还是这么紧。”那个纹身的史蒂夫舔着巴基的耳垂说。  
巴基伸出手去，抚摸面前18年的史蒂夫的脖子，眼角眉梢带着微醺一般的笑意，“进，进来，史蒂夫，填满我……”  
那句话让他忍不住哆嗦了一下，他看着巴基的脸，觉得好像是第一次见到，那个年轻却又总是憔悴的脸，此时却因为性欲而兴致勃勃，脸上的任何一个轮廓都绝美无比，他第一次发现，他的巴基……  
“nope，他的我的巴基。”那个纹身的男人抬起头，一手还捏着巴基的下巴，半笑不笑地看着他。  
那人的话让巴基回过头来，对视上了他的眼睛，接着像一只受惊的小鹿一般，惊愕失色地瞪着他，缩进了身边人的怀里。  
“史蒂夫……”他听见巴基沙哑着嗓子，努力恢复正常的样子去面对他。  
“hey，baby，我在这儿呢。”那个18年的他，强行让巴基扭开头去不去看他，遮住他的视线。  
他“唔唔”了两声，挣扎着想要脱开绳子。  
但是这绳子过于结实了，他根本无法挣脱。  
那个12年的他，自始至终都没看他，满眼满心里都是身边的巴基。  
纹身的史蒂夫和18年的史蒂夫同时进入了巴基的身体，他听见巴基呜咽一声，半是痛苦半是满足，侧过头去亲吻12年的史蒂夫的老二。  
他们抱着巴基，使用他身上所有能被用来进入的地方，与他做爱，而巴基也沉浸其中，摇动着腰肢让他们进入，进入得更深更深，为了快感而呜咽尖叫出来。刚刚的事仿佛是个小插曲，巴基似乎已经完全忘记了他的存在。  
那个纹着身的他，伸手去帮巴基撸动阴茎，那里喷出稀薄的精液，吐在了一片混乱的床单上。他这才注意到床，被子被他们扔到了地上，床单上满是褶皱，氤氲着大块的水渍。  
“哦，亲爱的，你都快射不出来了。”纹着身的史蒂夫对巴基说，看着手指上沾着的精液，“今天你高潮太多了，快要被我们榨得干净了，你确定还要继续吗？”  
巴基正在舔舐着12年的史蒂夫的性器，分泌的口水流到了他的下巴上，他似乎格外费尽似，甚至有些痛苦般地对身后的人说：“别废话……我想要这个，史蒂夫，全都给我……”  
于是他的话得到了回应，18年的史蒂夫与纹身的史蒂夫一同动作了起来，交替抽插，肉体拍打在肉体上，水声、喘息呻吟声与肉体的接触声交织在一起，显得格外淫靡混乱。  
“宝贝儿，你知道今天我见你第一眼就想对你做这些吗？我知道你也想要我，你想要被‘史蒂夫 罗杰斯’包围，你会是我的，亲爱的，我会永远地满足你的，这样一直满足你，你想要多久都可以，一直到最后？世界末日我们都可以继续做爱，只要你跟我走。”纹着身的史蒂夫低下头在巴基的耳边说。  
慌乱无措瞬间揪紧了他的心脏，走？去哪儿？巴基要去哪儿？  
“我会救回你的，buck。”他听见那个18年的史蒂夫说，亲吻着巴基的额头，身下动作却不见放缓，“不急一切代价，我也要找回你，然后无论是哪里，我们都一起去，一直一直，永远在一起，永远不再分开。”  
“我会找回你，”那个12年的史蒂夫说，颤抖的手指抚摸着巴基左手上的疤痕。“我会找到你，带走你，治愈你，保护你，陪伴你，把我的一切都献给你，巴基，my love，my heart，我甚至可以这么做一整天。”  
他觉得脊椎僵直得发疼，口干舌燥，一个老人已经承受不住这种捆绑了，他几乎要眼冒金星。他在想他们说的话的意思，那些史蒂夫说他们爱巴基，他们要陪巴基走到最后……好像这句话他确实曾这么说过，但他认为最后已经结束了，毕竟他救回了巴基不是吗？他们该去各找各的人生了，他爱佩姬，他得去找佩姬才行……  
他看见巴基眼中的动摇，心脏像鼓点一般跳个不停，不，不行，他想……但是巴基有他自己的人生……不，他不想巴基离开他，毕竟巴基可是他最好的兄弟啊，不是吗？  
那湿气氤氲的绿色眸子，真的是美得让人心悸，他觉得自己几乎要无法呼吸了。  
那些史蒂夫们，亲吻着巴基的每一寸皮肤，把精液射进了巴基的身体里，巴基因为高潮而满足地战栗哭泣，下巴上还挂着一丝12年的史蒂夫射出来的乳白液体。  
“我跟你走。”他听见巴基从高潮的余韵中缓过来后，对那个纹着身的史蒂夫说。  
他突然觉得有什么东西坍塌了，一片接着一片，崩塌得连尘土也不剩。  
他看着巴基颤巍巍地站了起来，后穴还在往外流着浓稠的液体。其他史蒂夫站了起来，把他抱起来走出去。  
巴基没有再看他一眼，仿佛他并不存在这里一般。  
那个12年的他随手为他扯断了绳子，但自始至终都没有认真地看过他一眼。  
他站了起来，颤颤巍巍地追上去，喊了一声巴基，可外面什么也没有了。


End file.
